


SMG4: The Gaming Competition.

by Crowned_Healslime, TheComboKing



Series: Red and White Roses [3]
Category: SMG4, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Gaming, It is a gaming tournament after all, Kinda, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prequel, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_Healslime/pseuds/Crowned_Healslime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheComboKing/pseuds/TheComboKing
Summary: Tari is going to be competing in one of the biggest fighting game tournaments in the world, DEVO. The odds may be stacked against her because of all the skilled and famous players competing, but she believes she'll be able to pull through with support from SMG4, Mario, and Meggy. However, not everybody may play equally...Takes place a few months after the events of Saiko's Heartache, but before the events of A Mario and Meggy Christmas.
Relationships: SMG4/Tari (SMG4)
Series: Red and White Roses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657387
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	SMG4: The Gaming Competition.

_Our story begins with Tari, elated that she's been accepted into the biggest gaming tournament around_

Tari: Oh my gosh!!! I've been accepted!!!! I'M GOING TO THE BIGGEST GAMING TOURNAMENT IN THE WORLD!!!!

_Tari hugs her duck, Archibald, tightly._

Tari: This is the best day of my life Archibald!! I'm going to be competing at DEVO!!!!

_Meggy overhears Tari, and decides to check on her._

Meggy: What's all the commotion, Tari?

Tari: I got accepted at this year's DEVO competition! I'm going to be competing in it Meggy!!!

Meggy: Tari, that's amazing!!!! When is it?

Tari: It's in three months!!

Meggy: You'll want to start practicing ASAP. I'll be going to the competition as a spectator to support you. I'll see if Red wants to come along.

Tari: Good idea. The competition will be stacked, but I know I can win if I put my mind to it!!

_Meggy gives Tari a hug._

Meggy: I know you can win it, Tari! Gaming to you is like the Splatfest to me.

Tari: Indeed it is Meggy. I'm so glad you'll be there to cheer me on!

Meggy: That's what friends are for. 😊

_Meggy leaves the room, and Tari decides to begin training for the gaming competition. Meggy had her phone with her, and decides to text her close friend, Mario._

Meggy: Hey, Red. Can I ask you something?

Mario: What's up Meggy?

Meggy: Tari just got accepted into the biggest video game competition on the planet. It's in three months. I'm going to be attending it so that I can support her, and I was wondering if you would be wanting to join me.

Mario: Mario's got nothing better to do. Let's-a do it!

Meggy: Awesome!

_cue a montage of Tari training for the video game competition, which covers one month of the training._

Tari: Only two months away until DEVO. I can't believe how quickly it's approaching... I guess time really does fly when you're playing games, hehe.

_An announcement is made over the radio, talking about DEVO_

Announcer: There's only two more months until DEVO fellow gamers!! The competition will be stacked this year, and we've just got confirmation of two more top players joining the competition!! Feng Min and D.Va have just been confirmed as part of this year's DEVO lineup!

Tari: Oh. My. Gosh!!!!! I gotta train even harder! They're the best of the best!

Announcer: The roster still has a few slots remaining, so stay posted for when we reveal the next set of players!! Until then, game on!!

Tari: Game on indeed!

_Tari then proceeds to continue training, harder than before, but starts to experience early signs of fatigue and panic_

Tari: Am....am I training too hard? No....that's not possible...

_One month away until DEVO, and Tari's panic and stress has begun getting to her head, as other top players have been revealed to be joining DEVO, and Tari's worries only grow with each new reveal. SMG4 has started to grow concerned for the cyborg girl, and decides to check on her to make sure she's okay._

SMG4: Tari?

Tari: Hey Glitchy...

SMG4: You okay?

Tari: Not really...

_SMG4 brings Tari over to the couch._

SMG4: Tell me what's wrong.

Tari: DEVO is only one month away, and the competition is high... Everyone who's been revealed is a top player, and they'll be giving their all to win this... I've tried training harder, but I'm worried I'll just end up losing...

SMG4: We've been worried about you... We haven't really heard from you ever since you got accepted.

Tari: I've been training nonstop... I'm starting to feel like this may have been a mistake...

SMG4: Why?

_Tari tells him the entire list of competitors, all of which are famous individuals, with the stakes being very high_

SMG4: Whoa…

Tari: How can I possibly compete with that... They're the best of the best...

SMG4: But so are you.

Tari: I'm scared... I've been training so hard, and yet I feel it's not enough...

SMG4: Will a hug help?

_Tari hugs the recolor, crying softly, just wanting to let her emotions out_

SMG4: It's okay, Tari... I'm here for you. Just let it all out…

_Tari continues to cry for the next ten minutes, until eventually the crying subsides_

SMG4: I know you have what it takes to win. You're an amazing and truly skilled gamer, Tari. The people who run DEVO recognized this.

Tari: You really think so...?

SMG4: I know so. I'm going to attend DEVO to cheer you on.

_Tari smiles, and wipes away the tears_

Tari: Thank you Glitchy. I really needed that.

SMG4: You're more than welcome, Tari.

Tari: I'll be taking a short break from training. Would you like to play a game with me for a few hours?

SMG4: Yeah. Anything to help you relieve some of the stress.

Tari: How about some Super Mario Maker 2?

SMG4: Sounds good.

_They spend a few hours playing Mario Maker 2, laughing at each other's mishaps, the bond between the two growing stronger._

Tari: Thanks for everything Glitchy. It really means a lot to have a friend like you.

SMG4: That's so sweet of you to say, Tari.

Tari: I would still be panicking if it weren't for you. I can't thank you enough for helping me.

_Tari gives SMG4 a hug. The recolor was admittedly a bit shocked by how much strength Tari was putting into the hug. She was stronger than he thought._

SMG4: Glad to help, Tari.

Tari: Would you like to hang out again sometime next week?

SMG4: Sounds great.

Tari: Awesome! I've gotta get back to training, but I'll see you then!

SMG4: Alrighty. Back to my memes.

_The two of them hang out a few more times throughout the month leading up to DEVO, the bond between the two of them growing stronger each time, until finally, the big day draws near, as they are two days away until DEVO starts, and Tari, SMG4, Meggy and Mario are all flown out to the hotel they'll be staying at during the event, having a joined set of rooms with Mario and Meggy bunking in one side and Tari and SMG4 bunking in the other_

Mario: So, you and I have a room together.

Meggy: Tari said she could invite three friends to the competition, and this was the arrangement they made. I'm not complaining, since it is nice, and our room is connected to theirs.

Mario: I have no problem sharing a room with you. You're my best friend, after all.

Meggy: Likewise Red.

_Meggy locks Mario into a noogie_

Mario: Stop! That tickles!

_Meggy releases Mario from the noogie._

Meggy: I still remember when you did that to cheer me up. You're honestly the greatest friend I could have ever asked for.

Mario: Speaking of which....

_Mario places Meggy in a gentle headlock and noogies her._

Meggy: Hey, stop that Red! You know that tickles!

_Mario goes from giving Meggy noogies to stroking her hair._

Mario: Better?

Meggy: Much better. You're like the big brother I wish I had growing up.

Mario: Hmm?

Meggy: I was an only child Red. I never had siblings. You're like a brother to me, and I honestly couldn't have asked for a better person to be my best friend.

_Mario starts to get emotional._

Mario: Meggy....you have no idea how much it means to me to hear that.

Meggy: I truly mean every word of it though. You've helped me through so much in my life, and I cannot thank you enough for all you've done.

Mario: Could... could I have a hug?

Meggy: Of course!

_Meggy gives Mario a tender hug_

Mario: Darn it. Only you can make me feel so sappy.

Meggy: We've known each other for two years. I know just about everything about you.

_The two friends continue to hug each other, not wanting to break from the embrace. It cuts to SMG4 and Tari._

SMG4: Two more days. How do you feel?

Tari: Still nervous, but much less nervous than I was before, thanks to you and the others.

SMG4: You've got this, Tari.

Tari: I'm so happy you, Mario and Meggy will all be there cheering me on. You're all such wonderful friends for doing that for me.

SMG4: I'm so happy you invited us.

Tari: It wouldn't be the same without even one of you here. Makes it far less stressful knowing that someone I know is there, cheering me on from the sidelines.

SMG4: Come on, let's get some rest. Tomorrow's your last training day.

Tari: Good idea. Tomorrow may not be the big day, but it will be important. Have a good night sleep Glitchy. I'll see you in the morning.

SMG4: See you in the morning.

_SMG4 falls asleep, but Tari stays awake for a moment, and looks over at the now sleeping recolor._

Tari: _Once DEVO is over, I'm confessing my feelings for you, Glitchy._

_Tari then falls asleep._

_The next day arrives. One more day until DEVO begins. The four friends have woken up, and are down on the first floor, eating some breakfast._

Tari: Tomorrow's the big day.

SMG4: Still feeling nervous?

Tari: A little....

Meggy: It's perfectly normal to feel a bit nervous Tari. But I know you can do this! You're the best gamer I know, and I mean it when I say you have what it takes to win!

Mario: Yeah, I gotta second that. But....what's the game you’re playing at DEVO?

Tari: It's Smash Bros. DEVO is one of the biggest fighting game tournament in the world. If you can think of a recent fighting game, it's most likely present at DEVO.

Meggy: Well, except Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite.

Tari: Which is a shame. Sure, the graphics and character roster aren’t the best, but the gameplay is amazing.

SMG4: It's a pretty big tournament. Winning DEVO is an honor in and of itself.

Tari: I'd say getting accepted is a huge honor. I'll still be happy even if I lose.

Meggy: Win or lose, you'll always be number one in our books. We know you've got this Tari!

Tari: You guys mean so much to me.

SMG4: So, who are you going to be playing as?

Tari: My personal pick is Lucina, though I have Hero as a counterpick. They chose not to ban him on the grounds that his RNG isn't reliable at all times.

Mario: I'm expecting a bunch of people to either use Peach, Daisy, Pikachu, or Joker.

Tari: Some of the biggest names in gaming will be there, all competing for gold.

Meggy: And you're one of them.

_They spend the entire day hanging out and relaxing, in addition to helping Tari train for the big day. The next day approaches, and they are all at DEVO._

Meggy: You got this, Tari! I know you can win it!

Tari: Thank you guys! I'll do my best!

Mario: We'll be cheering you on from the stands.

SMG4: You've got this Tari! Show them what you've got!

Tari: Time for my first match.

_Mario, SMG4, and Meggy all go into the stands, while Tari goes onstage for her first match of DEVO 2019. Tari's first opponent, D.Va sits down, and the two of them wish each other good luck before beginning the match._

Tari: May the best player win.

_The match begins. Tari (Lucina) vs her opponent D.Va (Inkling). Tari ends up winning her first match without much hassle, not needing to bring out Hero at all. Tari had unleashed multiple different combos with Lucina on her opponent, not losing a stock in round 1, and only losing one stock in round 2._

Tari: You did great!

D. Va: You are an exceptionally talented player Tari. I wish you luck in the rest of DEVO.

Tari: Thank you.

_It then shows a montage of Tari winning against multiple opponents, with her friends cheering her on. The rest of their friends are watching a live stream of it in the castle. It briefly cuts to them._

Luigi: Tari's already made us so proud!

Axol: She'll win this thing, no problem.

Saiko: Even if she doesn't win, she's still the champion in our books, right guys?

Everyone: Right!

_Little does everyone know, her last opponent at DEVO has been secretly cheating_

Tari: This is it. My final opponent.

_Tari begins the final match against her opponent, Feng Min. Although, Feng Min is using her sneaky cheating methods. But, it's started to be noticed by multiple spectators, Tari, and even the announcers._

Announcer 1: I do not believe my eyes. Feng Min is trying to cheat her way to victory at DEVO.

Announcer 2: Do we really have another Todd Rogers in our midst?

Announcer: Looks that way. Feng Min, you will stop using your cheating methods, or you will forfeit the grand finals.

_All of a sudden, another Feng Min barges in and charges the stage_

Real Feng: That is NOT the real me!!!

Announcer 1: What?! A fake is onstage?

Announcer 2: Who would do such a thing?

_All of a sudden, the fake Feng erupts into a cloud of black smoke, revealing the true identity of the fake_

SMG3: Thought I was gone, did you!?

SMG4: You…

SMG3: Oh, long time no see SMG4. Look at what I just did! I knocked out Feng right as she left her hotel room. Thanks to the power of this parasol, I was able to take Feng's place without issue!

Feng: Too bad I woke up.

SMG3: Doesn't matter. I already sabotaged the whole thing! Now that I've sabotaged DEVO, I'm truly the evilest villain in the whole worl-

_Suddenly, the sound of what seems to be a sniper rings out as SMG3 is shot directly in the face with a glob of orange ink_

Meggy: GET OFF THE STAGE!!!

SMG3: Who the hell did-

_He's cut off by getting hit in the face with another glob of orange ink._

Mario: Nice shot!

Meggy: Get. Off. The. Stage.

_SMG3, now covered in ink, fumes in anger at Meggy's interference_

SMG3: This isn't the end... I will be back... And once I return, you'll wish you hadn't done that...

_SMG3 runs off stage before security can get to him and disappears into the night_

Announcer: I'm not even going to try to deduce what just happened.

Announcer 2: Probably for the best. But now that's all said and done, what do we do? The other competitors were cheated out of their victories by an imposter.

Feng: Not all of them were cheated. Tari here demonstrated great skill, and she's more than deserving of the victory, and the prize money. She didn't cheat to get to the finals like that imposter did.

Tari: The grand finals haven't finished yet. Feng deserves to battle in the grand finals.

Announcer 1: We'll have to postpone the grand finals to tomorrow if that's gonna be the case.

Announcer 2: We have to do this to ensure there's no more foul play involved. Are both players alright with this decision?

_Tari and Feng both nod in agreement._

Feng: Tari, you are a very honorable competitor.

Tari: You never got to participate. I'd like to compete against the real you in the finals.

Feng: And that will happen tomorrow.

the two competitors agree to meet up tomorrow for the reattempt at the grand finals, and everyone is sent back to their hotel rooms, this time with added security

SMG4: Once we're all back, I'm going to track down his location, and we're gonna raid it. It's gonna be over for him.

Mario: Mario's gonna do something very illegal once he gets his hands on SMG3.

SMG4: I mean it, once we're back home, SMG3 is going down.

Meggy: Until that happens though, we have the finals of DEVO to worry about.

Mario: Yup. Let's get to sleep then, we'll need it for tomorrow.

Tari: Mario's right. We'll worry about SMG3 when we get home. Let's just focus on DEVO for now and then worry about SMG3 after the event is over, okay?

SMG4: Fair enough.

_They all head to their respective rooms._

Mario: Gotta say, that was bold what you did, Meggy.

Meggy: Thanks, Red. SMG3’s days are numbered.

Mario: As soon as SMG4 tracks down his location, it’ll be a permanent game over for him.

Meggy: Yup.

_Meanwhile, with SMG4 and Tari._

SMG4: That was very honorable of you, Tari.

Tari: Feng deserves to partake in the grand finals, Glitchy. I’m not gonna let a rip-off of you ruin everything.

SMG4: I bet he’s trying to plot his revenge right now. He’ll have a nasty surprise coming when we’re back home.

**The next day.**

Tari: Today's the day. The grand finals happen today.

SMG4: Hope you're not too nervous Tari. You'll be up against Feng Min, and she's the best player you'll be facing yet.

Tari: I'm ready.

Meggy: Go up there and make us proud Tari!

Mario: Go for it!

Announcer 1: After everything that happened last night, we're back for the grand finals of DEVO 2019. Tari vs Feng Min.

Announcer 2: Feng Min and her team, the Laser Bears, were the victors of a tournament back in 2016, and consistently made victories every year afterwards. Can Tari take down the champion, or will Feng prove to be her downfall?

Announcer 1: We'll just have to wait and see. It looks like they are about to begin. Tari's going to be using Lucina, but also has Hero if she decides to counterpick.

Tari: It's all come down to this. The grand finals. May the best player win.

Feng: Don't expect me to go easy on you. Your skills will be put to the test this time.

Tari: I wouldn't want it any other way.

Feng: It's on!

Announcer 1: The Grand Finals are now underway folks.

Announcer 2: LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLET'S GET READY TO RUMBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_The grand finals begin. Tari charges in with Lucina, while Feng goes in with Joker. Tari is able to get read after read against Feng's joker, and punishes accordingly, easily taking the first round. But, Feng ends up counterpicking with Zero Suit Samus, and is able to take the 2nd round._

Announcer 1: This is it, the final round. Whoever wins this is crowned the DEVO 2019 champion.

Announcer 2: Let's turn up the tension and make some noise people!!

 _The announcers cue up some music to fit the setting of the grand finals._ Tari sticks with Lucina, and starts to identify how Feng uses Zero Suit Samus, and adjusts her playstyle accordingly. They are both now down to one stock, jumping around the stage. But Tari manages to break Feng's shield with Lucina's neutral B, and a forward smash gives her the victory.

Announcer: TARI BREAKS FENG'S SHIELD, AND TAKES THE VICTORY!!!! TARI IS YOUR DEVO 2019 CHAMPION!!!!!

Anoouncer 2: LET'S HEAR IT FOR TARI!!!

_The entire crowd roars in applause for Tari._

Tari: I can't believe it... I'm a champion now...

_Tari is then given a golden trophy saying "DEVO 2019 CHAMPION" on it._

Announcer 1: Congratulations to our new champion! Does she have any words for her accomplishment?

Tari: I have one thing to say...

 _Tari holds up her trophy and smiles proudly_.

Tari: You're never too old to game.

_Tari then gets a standing ovation from the crowd, as she leaves the stage._

Feng: You did great up there. You deserve that trophy.

Tari: You didn't do too bad yourself. You were a wonderful opponent.

_Feng sees that Mario, Meggy, and SMG4 are waiting._

Feng: Looks like your friends are waiting for you. Hope this isn't the last time our paths cross.

Tari: I'm sure it won't be. May we meet again someday, Feng.

_They shake hands, as Feng takes her leave. Tari then turns her attention to her friends. Meggy immediately rushes over and hugs Tari tightly._

Meggy: I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!!!!

SMG4: You were amazing out there Tari!! Congratulations!!!

Mario: I knew you had it in you to win.

_They all head to the rooftop to celebrate Tari's accomplishment._

Tari: After so many months, I've finally won a tournament... This is one of the greatest days of my life!!

Meggy: A win that's well deserved. You've made us so proud, Tari.

_They chat for a while, until Tari asks a question._

Tari: Mario and Meggy... Could you two give Glitchy and I a moment alone?

Meggy: Sure thing, Tari. Come on Red, let's head back to our room.

Mario: Okie-dokie.

_Mario and Meggy head back to their hotel room._

SMG4: So, what is it you wanted to talk about?

Tari: Glitchy, the past few months were some of the most stressful moments I had ever experienced, but you were there to help me through it all, and I cannot thank you enough for being there for me.

SMG4: You're more than welcome, Tari. What are friends for?

Tari: But there was something else I began to notice. Something I hadn't felt previously, and something, once I realized what it was, I didn't want to reveal it until after DEVO was over, regardless of it I won or lost.

SMG4: Oh?

Tari: The more time we spent together, the more I began to realize I was forming feelings for you. Feelings that were beyond platonic.

SMG4: Platonic?

Tari: What I'm trying to say is...

_Tari takes a deep breath._

Tari: SMG4, I'm in love with you.

SMG4: W-What?!

Tari: You've been a wonderful friend to me Glitchy. I know most people see you as a person obsessed with memes, but when you aren't focused on memes, you can be a really sweet person, and you helped me through the hardest point in my life.

SMG4: I just couldn't stand by and let your stress get the better of you. I knew I needed to help you.

Tari: And I cannot thank you enough for that. Even if you don't feel the same way about me, I still want to be a close friend with you.

_SMG4 then holds Tari's hand._

SMG4: I do feel the same way for you, Tari.

_Tari covers her mouth in shock at the reveal, but quickly smiles as happy tears begin to form in her eyes_

SMG4: Tari?

_Tari wraps SMG4 in a tight hug, expressing her joy that he feels the same way towards her. SMG4 simply hugs her back, happy that she's happy._

SMG4: Frankly, I really like getting to spend time with you. You're a shy yet very sweet girl. Honestly, you're kinda cute when you act shy.

_Tari blushes and looks away shyly_

SMG4: See what I mean? Nothing but total cuteness.

Tari: Glitchy... I have a gift for you, but I want you to close your eyes first.

SMG4: Why?

Tari: It's a special gift, and one you can't return once you've gotten it.

SMG4: Alright.

_SMG4 closes his eyes._

SMG4: My eyes are closed.

Tari: Good.

_Tari then slowly leans in, pursing her lips and closing the distance between herself and SMG4 as their lips meet in a soft kiss. After they break away, Tari sees SMG4 blushing intensely, and giggles._

SMG4: That was a truly amazing gift. Is it a one-time gift?

Tari: Of course not. I love you, Glitchy.

SMG4: I love you too, Tari.

_Tari gives SMG4 another kiss on his lips to express her love. SMG4 kisses back, and then they hold each other closely, as they gaze up at the night sky, excited to start the next chapter of their lives together. Who knows what lies ahead for the new couple? Whatever it is, the memelord recolor and the cyborg gamer will confront it together. But, SMG3 is still out there, and it will be up to SMG4 and the rest of the gang to put an end to SMG3’s evil deeds once and for all._

**Cue SMG4 Credits theme**

**Author's Note:**

> So, now you know how SMG4 and Tari got together, and that Tari won a championship. But, next time... Next time, The gang will be hunting down SMG3. 
> 
> Now, you're probably wondering how/why, since in the actual canon, SMG3 is currently banished to the Internet Graveyard.  
> Well, this and the next story which will connect to this one, is among the many stories Crowned_Healslime and I wrote LONG before the YouTube Arc was even a thing. We wrote this particular story towards the beginning of February.
> 
> Look forward to the follow-up next week. After the next story, the series will continue to move forward.


End file.
